Dinosaurio Problema
by Calabaza
Summary: Robbie Sinclair es un buen chico, con buenas notas y un buen comportamiento, hasta el día en que se interpuso en el camino de Spike, un dinosaurio peligroso recién transferido de otra escuela, y entonces sus buenas notas su buen comportamiento y su vida en general empieza a irse en picada.
1. Chapter 1

El señor Pullman, un dinosaurio de nariz larga, piel morada y anteojos gruesos salió al pasillo en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la campana que marcaba el final de la primera clase del día. Tenía apenas diez minutos antes de la siguiente clase y aún tenía que sacar las fotocopias del examen que aplicaría al día siguiente.

Avanzaba tan rápido como podía hacerlo entre la espesa marea de estudiantes que iban y venían escandalosos y distraídos con los problemas de sus jóvenes vidas adolescentes.  
Pero ni siquiera ellos iban a interponerse entre él y su objetivo. Estaba a unos pasos del centro de fotocopias, se apresuraría a hacer las que necesitaba y le quedaría el tiempo justo para pasar por la sala de maestros a tomar una taza de café.

Y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos su planes volaron por los aires, al igual que el montón de hojas que llevaba en las manos, que terminó regándose en el piso, junto con sus gafas, a las que escuchó caer cerca, en alguna parte. Y todo aquel desastre por que alguien había chocado contra él.

—Señor Melman, espero que tengas una excusa para tu descuidado comportamiento- comenzó a decir el profesor, sujetando por el brazo a un joven dinosaurio que tartamudeaba y temblaba con una expresión clara de terror.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- gruñó el maestro, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

—L-lo siento, señor Pullman.- respondió el chico antes de soltarse y salir corriendo. El profesor meneó la cabeza, en completa desaprobación, y se agachó, buscando a tientas sus anteojos. Al ponérselos se dio cuenta de que uno de los cristales se había agrietado de un lado. Gruñó con fastidio, y luego, al girar la cabeza pudo ver la razón por la que el chico Melman parecía tan asustado. Esa razón venía hacía él, caminando por el pasillo.

Se llamaba Spike. Lo habían transferido desde otra escuela hacía varios meses por algo así como un incidente donde alguien había terminado siendo devorado.

Era bastante alto y su piel azulada y llena de púas, sumado a su ropa de pandillero, le daban una apariencia feroz. Aún así se acercó tranquilamente al maestro y sonrió.

—¿Qué hay, sr. P? Hace un lindo día, ¿No le parece?- soltó el chico, con un marcado acento callejero y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de camuflaje militar.

—Spike, no está permitido que aterrorices a los estudiantes dentro de la escuela.

—¿Qué? Ah, éso. Se refiere a Billy Melman. Es un chico bastante torpe, por que verá, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente al salón de clases cuando dejó caer accidentalmente su tarea de ciencias sobre mi...amh- Spike jaló un lado de su chaqueta para que el señor Pullman notara las manchas amarillas.- Yo sólo intentaba decirle al chico que tuviera más cuidado. Pero es bastante nervioso. Y torpe. Por éso no se dio cuenta de que usted venía por el pasillo.

—Umh, si claro. Está bien.- soltó el maestro, sólo para poner fin a la perorata del muchacho. -Tienes suerte de que ahora tenga prisa, pero por favor, Spike, persigue a los estudiantes fuera de los pasillos de la escuela, donde no puedan hacerme tropezar.

El maestro se fue, y la multitud se dispersó en un segundo en cuanto sonó la campana.

Spike se quedó de pronto solo en el pasillo. No tenía prisa por ir a clase y a lo mejor todavía podía alcanzar a Billy o quizá simplemente podía ir a conseguir algo de comer. Eso sonaba todavía mejor.

Entonces notó las hojas que se le habían caído al profesor y las recogió por curiosidad, observando una en particular.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Las respuestas del examen de Biología. Bueno, no queremos que esto caiga en las manos equivocadas... En las de alguien más.- se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando Spike decidió por fin entrar a clases esa mañana, las hojas que el señor Pullman había dejado olvidadas, seguían en el piso. Excepto por una.

Fue más tarde otro joven dinosaurio quien las encontró y al revisarlas se dio cuenta que le pertenecían al maestro de ciencias que coincidente mente era el profesor con el que tenía la siguiente clase.

El muchacho se llamaba Robbie Sinclair, con su piel de un tono verde esmeralda, vestido con una cazadora tipo varsity de color rojo y con largas y erizadas púas sobre su cabeza que adoptaban la forma de un peinado mohawk que su padre odiaba; no era mal parecido, incluso, si, podía aceptar que era un tipo apuesto, lo que serviría de algo si tan sólo pudiera hablar con las chicas sin parecer un tonto.

Tonto, como se sintió al pasar junto a una linda dinosaurio de piel moteada. Rob le sonrió de oreja a oreja y ella le ignoró completamente.

—Claro, ¿qué soy yo? ¿Invisible?- masculló él, meneando la cabeza abatido, mientras entraba al laboratorio.

—Oh, señor Pullman.-

—Buenos días, joven Sinclair.- respondió el dinosaurio morado desde detrás del escritorio.

—Creo...creo que esto le pertenece.- el muchacho se acercó, extendiéndole las hojas. -Estaban tiradas en el piso del pasillo.

—¡Ah! Me preguntaba donde las había dejado. Gracias, Robert, eres muy amable. Ahora ve a sentarte.

El muchacho fue a su mesa de trabajo, al fondo del salón, cerca de la ventana. Todavía faltaban un par de minutos para que iniciara la clase, así que los chicos deambulaban de un lado al otro del aula, haciendo bullicio.

Ahí estaba, por ejemplo, Spike, quien en cuanto había entrado en el salón se había abalanzado sobre Billy Melman como un pterodáctilo sobre un indefenso y asustado mamífero.

Así se veía desde donde él estaba. Spike yendo hacia Billy, rodeándole con un brazo para asegurarse de que no se le escapara.

Spike debía estar diciéndole algo terrible en voz baja, por que el pobre Billy estaba pálido y temblaba un poco.

Ahora, Billy no era exactamente un macho alfa, ni siquiera lo suficientemente macho, pero Spike tenia mala reputación y debía ser por algo. Así que Robbie, que no era asiduo a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, decidió intervenir por que no le gustaba ver que se aprovecharan de alguien mas débil.

—L-lo siento...no quería dejar caer mi...mi proyecto de ciencias..so..sobre tu chaqueta mientras intentabas ...ro-robar el dinero de mi al-almuerzo...- chillaba Billy, encogiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros, hundiéndose en su asiento todo lo que podía hacerlo, deseando escurrirse lejos.

—Oye, Spike, creo que deberías ir a tu lugar. No querrás que el señor Pullman se haga una idea equivocada de lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Verdad?

Spike se dio la vuelta para mirar al audaz que osaba interrumpirlo.

—Ah, Sinclair.- soltó con voz cantarina, entornando sus pupilas amarillas. -Me halaga que te preocupe tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer, pero para tu información NADA está pasando aquí.

—Si, bueno...- Rob alzó una sola ceja y ladeó la cabeza -Eso no fue lo que me pareció a mi. Billy, ¿Estás bien?

-Y-ya...y-yo...e-e...

—Él está bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a ocuparte de tus propios asuntos, niño?- gruño el más alto, haciendo un ademán con la mano, en un intento de ahuyentarlo. Pero Rob permaneció donde estaba.

—Mira, creo que si hay algún problema podemos resolverlo sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. ¿Qué dices?

—Oh.

A Spike le pareció de lo más curioso aquella actitud optimista, demasiado civilizada y nada astuta del chico Sinclair.

—¿Que eres tú? ¿Un cachorro?... No te metas.

—Por favor, Spike, piénsalo. Estoy seguro de que en realidad no quieres aprovecharte de alguien que es más débil que tú.

—Umhh...Si, si quiero.

—¡Espera!- Rob se lanzó en un muy poco planeado acto heroico al reducido espacio que había entre Spike y Billy, intentando mantenerlos separados. -Mira, no tienes que ser un bravucón sólo por que eres grande, fuerte e... intimidan... te.

Robbie pudo ver en primera fila el espectáculo que eran los dientes puntiagudos de Spike muy cerca de su cara.

—Spike, Robert, la clase va a comenzar, vayan a sus lugares.

Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con el profesor que los miraba desde el otro lado del salón, golpeando los dedos sobre la mesa del escritorio, impaciente.

Spike estiró el cuello y resopló.

—Asegúrate de no volver a cruzarte en mi camino, o te arrepentirás.-susurró, inclinándose sobre el chico Melman, luego al girarse para volver a su lugar se encontró de nuevo frente a frente con Rob.

—Tú y yo. Nos veremos a la salida, Sinclair.-murmuró antes de alejarse.

—¿Qué?

—¡Chispas! G-gracias por ayudarme, Sinclair-dijo Billy- Pero ahora Spike te arrancará la cabeza.

—N-no, claro que no. Debe...debe ser un malentendido. Vamos, no creo que él realmente esté pensando en...arrancarme..la cabeza. Gulp.

—Robert, ¿Tengo que repetirlo? Siéntate.- volvió a decir el profesor.

—Ah, si, si.

Rob se sentó junto a Billy y miró sobre su hombro hacía donde estaba Spike.

—Tal vez... sólo quiere hablar.- dijo en voz baja, como intentando convencerse a si mismo.

—Bien, clase.- dijo el señor Pullman, paseándose frente a los alumnos. -Hoy empezaremos analizando los cerebros de los mamíferos más mortíferos e inteligentes, nunca más mortíferos e inteligentes que los dinosaurios, pero aún así superiores a todas las otras criaturas que otras criaturas: Los tejones.

El señor Pullman señaló la imagen de un tejón en el diagrama que había colgado en el pizarrón.

—Luego seguiremos con otras alimañas salvajes como ratas, topos y finalmente las criaturas con los cerebros menos desarrollados del mundo animal: los humanos. Ahora esto que estoy pasándoles son algunos especímenes para que vean con detenimiento el cerebro de un tejón. No se los coman...- recalcó la última frase mirando hacia donde se encontraba Spike, que ya tenía muy cerca de la boca uno de los cerebros que les había dado.

—Bien. ¿Qué pueden decirme de estos fascinantes especímenes?


	2. Chapter 2

Al final de la clase el profesor sólo recuperó dos de los siete cerebros que les había pasado a sus estudiantes. Spike se había comido uno, pero no había sido el único. Después de todo había sido muy mala idea darles cerebros frescos y justo antes del almuerzo.

—No olviden que el examen final es mañana, y contará como el 70% de la calificación, así que estudien todo lo que hemos visto. Hasta mañana.- anunció el señor Pullman, justo antes de ser el primero en desaparecer por la puerta.

Robbie también se apresuró, no quería quedarse atrás y averiguar qué era lo que quería Spike.

Pero Spike lo alcanzó y lo jaló, apartándolo de la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sinclair?

—Ah...a casa, a estudiar para el examen, cosa que tú de seguro también querrás hacer, así que no te quito más tu tiempo, he he.- intentó deslizarse hacia la salida, pero aprovechando que todos los otros chicos ya habían salido, Spike cerró la puerta, apoyando una mano contra ella.

—Hey, hey, hey... ¿Tienes mucha prisa, nene?

—Ah...no- Rob miró la puerta bloqueada y suspiró con resignación -¿Qué quieres?

Spike sonrió de una manera que puso a Rob aún más nervioso.

—Hablar.- respondió enarcando la gruesa hilera de espinas que lucía sobre sus cejas.

—Hablar. Ah... Si, claro, hablemos.- el chico forzó una sonrisita débil, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia entre ellos, pero una mesa lo detuvo.-De... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—-Bueno, en vista de que te preocupa tanto el bienestar de nuestro compañero Billy que has decidido entrometerte en lo que no te concierne, pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomar su lugar.

—¿To-tomar su lugar?

—Si, verás, Billy derramó... ahm..."accidentalmente" su proyecto de ciencias sobre mi chaqueta.

—Oh. Si, ya veo... ¡P-pero se puede lavar! He he, llévala a la tintorería y envíame la factura... ¡Chispas! Mira la hora que es, que tal si discutimos esto luego...cuando haya más gente...y algunos... policías...

—Tranquilo, Sinclair, todavía no termino.- Spike tomó del hombro a Rob y lo empujó contra la pared. -Si fuera por mi no me importaría dejarlo pasar por esta ocasión, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar. ¿Comprendes?

—Bueno, puede ser el momento de hacerte una nueva reputación... ¡Si! Ser...ser alguien que haga la diferencia en el mundo, alguien dispuesto a proteger a los débiles, estoy seguro que muchos te admirarían por eso... ¿Qué te parece?

—Ah. Yo creo que no.- Spike se acercó, levantando una de sus manos y poniendo sus garras al rededor del cuello de Rob, que trató de soltarse, pero al sentir como las zarpas se hundían en las suaves escamas de su cuello, se resignó, girando la cabeza a un lado, preparado para su final.

—Ahora vas a arrancarme la cabeza. ¿Cierto?

—Pues si, esa era la idea...-sin soltarlo lo azotó contra la superficie de la mesa más cercana. Fue tan rápido que Robbie no entendió en seguida lo que sucedía. Spike tiró de su cabeza, alborotando las largas y dúctiles púas y luego le rompió una de las mangas de la cazadora.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, aturdido por el golpe y confundido.

—Si te preguntan di que te di una paliza.- le advirtió, apuntándolo con uno de sus largos y azulados dedos.

—P-pero... no entiendo. ¿No vas a matarme? ¿O al menos golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente?

—Nh...ah, digamos que me siento amable el día de hoy. Pero si fuera tú no seguiría metiéndome con dinosaurios más grandes y fuertes que pueden partirte por la mitad y comerse el contenido de tus huesos como si fuera gelatina.

—Ah...- Robbie lo miró, incrédulo, aunque aliviado por su supervivencia.-Está bien... ¿Puedo irme?

—Claro... umh, momento.- Rob se dirigía a la puerta cuando fue detenido por tercera vez. Spike estiraba la palma abierta hacía él. -Tu dinero.

—Claro. Debí suponerlo.-masculló el chico, vaciando sus bolsillos.

La residencia de los Sinclair quedaba a un par de cuadras de la secundaria. No era una casa lujosa, pero tenía todas las comodidades, era de dos plantas, con el techo en forma de puntas de volcán. Resultaba bonita, con un jardín verde (aún que se notaba que no lo habían podado en un par de semanas) y las paredes limpias y bien pintadas.

Fran Sinclair, un dinosaurio hembra verde, con cuatro crestas pequeñas sobre la cabeza, ataviada con un sueter amarillo y un delantal de cuadros azules y blancos, iba de una lado a otro de la cocina, buscando ingredientes y metiéndolos en una cacerola al tiempo que leía una receta en su nuevo tomo de "Comida prehistórica gourmete".

El más joven de los Sinclair, un bebé de piel rosada con manchas y grandes ojos saltones de pupilas púrpura, estaba acomodado en una sillita alta, junto a la barra de la cocina, agitando una cuchara en el aire.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mírame!- gritaba con voz chillona, pero su madre se limitó a contestarle sin levantar la vista del libro:

—Si, si. Cómete todo, bebé.

—Umh...- el niño apretó los labios y guiñó los ojos, haciendo un puchero al darse cuenta de que no le prestaban atención. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Hundió la cuchara dentro de la papilla de su almuerzo, tomando una buena porción, y la lanzó al piso. El bebé aplaudió, riéndose a todo pulmón.

—¡Si! Ah ha ha ha ha ha. ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Decoro el piso!

—Si, muy bonito, hijo.

—Hola, mamá.- Rob entró por la puerta de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero, y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa.

—Robbie, hola. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Ah, no lo... ¡AHHHH!

—¡Robbie!

El chico acababa de resbalarse al pisar la papilla regada en el piso.

—¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?- Fran dejó lo que hacía y se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Ah, chispas. Creo que me resbalé con...- se olió la mano, sucia de la cosa húmeda en el piso que lo había hecho caer. -¿Qué es ésto? ¿Papilla?

El bebé se echó a reír de nuevo y su hermano mayor lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, bebé, no es gracioso. Alguien pudo haberse lastimado.- le regañó Fran, deteniendo el brazo de Robbie, mientras este se sentaba y se quejaba en voz baja:

—Si...yo me lastimé.

—¡Discúlpate con tu hermano ahora mismo, bebé!

El bebé se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Hazlo... - ella se acercó, mirándolo retadoramente, y el niño se hundió más en la silla, apretando con sus regordetes deditos sus labios. -Si no lo haces no te daré tarta.

—¡AHHHH! ¡Dame tarta!

—Discúlpate con Robbie.

El bebé miró receloso a su hermano.

—Lo siento... ¡Dame tarta!- volvió a pedir a su madre.

—Después de la cena.

—¡La quiero ahora!- el pequeño dinosaurio se echó a llorar, berreando a todo pulmón, pero Fran se dedicó a ignorarlo. El bebé dejó de llorar por que sabia que no le prestarían atención aún que siguiera haciéndolo. En vez de eso tomó de nuevo su cuchara, y llenándola del puré de carne y vegetales se preparó para lanzar otro disparo.

—No te atrevas.- dijo su madre, suavemente, pero en un tono tan serio y amenazante que el bebé volvió a dejar la cuchara en el plato, desistiendo de sus intenciones.

—Robbie, estás hecho un desastre.- observó la dinosaurio, mirando las púas dobladas en la cabeza de su hijo y su chaqueta rota y arrugada. -¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una joven dinosaurio verde, de muslos redondos y un poco más baja de estatura que Rob.

Tenía sobre la cabeza una cresta aplanada en forma de abanico, usaba una blusa rosa con un moño al frente y las uñas pintadas del mismo tono.

Era Charlene, la segunda hija de los Sinclair y hermana menor de Robbie.

—Hola, mamá, ya llegué... Oh, vaya- se detuvo al mirar a Rob. -No creí que te vería con vida de nuevo.- dijo, caminando hacia el refrigerador. Al abrir la puerta de este, un montón de garras y patas peludas se extendieron hacia afuera, agitándose en medio de una alharaca de voces chillonas que pertenecían a las criaturas guardadas dentro, que esperaban a ser los ingredientes de la siguiente comida.

—Jugo.- les ordenó Charlene, y las voces dentro del refrigerador gritaron a coro:

—¡Jugo! ¡Jugo! ¡Quiere jugo!

Una de las criaturas sacó la pata, alcanzándole a la chica una cajita de jugo.

—Pajilla, por favor.

—¡Pajilla! ¡Quiere una pajilla! ¡Pajilla! ¡Rápido!

—Charlene ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no esperabas ver a tu hermano con vida?

—Bueno...- la chica se volvió hacia su madre- Todos en la escuela estaban hablando de eso. Robbie hizo enojar a un bravucón.

—Robbie ¿Estuviste peleando en la escuela?

—¡Claro que no!

—Esa no sería una pelea.- agregó Charlene, burlona. -Ese muchacho, Spike, es un salvaje. Lo transfirieron de su anterior escuela por comerse al director. Todos creyeron que le haría lo mismo a Robbie, o que al menos le arrancaría un brazo, o un pedazo de pierna.

—Todavía tengo brazos y piernas. Gracias por la preocupación.-gruño el muchacho.

Fran le puso una mano sobre el hombro, regalándole una maternal mirada de angustia.

—¿Dices que ese muchacho se comió al director de su otra escuela, Charlene?

—Así es. Mindy me dijo que Brad le dijo que escuchó de unos chicos de su clase que Spike se comió al director de un sólo bocado nada más por que lo vio feo.

—Robbie, si ese muchacho te está molestando deberías decírselo a alguno de tus profesores. Si realmente es un come-dinosaurios debe impedirse que se coma a los chicos de la escuela.

—¡Mamá, sólo son rumores!

—Si...- interrumpió Charlene, -Pero todos saben que también está con esa pandilla del pantano: Los Carroñeros.

—¿Una pandilla? Quizá debería ir yo personalmente a hablar de esto con alguien.

—¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡No es necesario!- exclamó el adolescente, poniéndose de pie de un saltó en cuanto escucho la propuesta de su madre. -Estoy bien. No pasó nada.

—Robbie, si ese muchacho te atacó es preciso hacer algo al respecto.

—Si, pero no volverá a pasar, así que no te preocupes. Me voy a estudiar.

Sin darle más tiempo a su madre para discutir, Rob se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—Bueno, yo también me voy.- Charlene rodeó la mesa para evitar la papilla que había quedado embarrada en el piso y se despidió de su madre con un movimiento de mano.

—¿También te vas a estudiar, Charlene?

—Estudiar, claro, si.- asintió.-Después de llamar a Mindy para ponernos al corriente de las últimas novedades.

—Pero si se acaban de ver en las escuela.

—Eso fue hace veinte minutos, mamá. Lo que quiere decir que estoy veinte minutos atrasada de información.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie intentó estudiar un rato antes de la cena. Inclinado sobre el escritorio, con el libro abierto, leía en voz alta. Pero al cabo de unos minutos su concentración se iba, distraída por una leve opresión en la boca del estómago que se producía cada vez que pensaba en su madre yendo a hablar con los profesores a la escuela y los otros chicos llamándolo "el niño de mamá". El podía hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos. Claro que Spike lo había lanzado contra la mesa y quitado su dinero, pero había salido bien del asunto. Pero también había estado seguro de que en ese momento él iba a romperle el cuello y de que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.Y eso le dio una sensación de impotencia, lo que le molestó aún más. Pero considerando esa tenebrosa reputación que Spike tenía, a Rob lo había tratado muy bien.

—¡Robbie! ¡Baja! ¡Es hora de cenar!-

La voz de Fran desde la planta baja le hizo sacar la nariz del libro. Había estado releyendo una y otra vez un sólo párrafo sin llegar a enterarse en verdad que era lo que decía. Se levantó resignado, decidido a concentrarse únicamente en estudiar después de la cena.

Pero después de la cena, al sentarse de nuevo frente al escritorio, con la lámpara de mesa iluminando las páginas del libro con una luz casi anaranjada, Robbie pudo leer apenas un par de páginas antes de quedarse dormido.

Robbie saltó sobre los arbustos y zigzagueó entre los árboles. Se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba por llegar tarde a clases, a su examen, para el que no había estudiado lo suficiente por quedarse dormido, precisamente. Había una valla alta adelante y la saltó también, aun que cayó al otro lado golpeándose contra el suelo. Se levantó de un saltó y volvió a correr, cruzando una avenida a toda velocidad. Cuando por fin se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, sintió que desfallecía, con el aliento cortado, el corazón agitado y la boca tan seca que tuvo que toser varias veces antes poder jadear. Las piernas le temblaban, y se había olvidado todos los libros en casa, pero al menos había llegado.

—Hola, hermanito. Creí que no llegarías.- escuchó una voz cantarina mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Al darse vuelta se encontró con su hermana que parecía estar de muy buen humor. Él la miró furioso.

—¡Charlene! ¡Pudiste haberme despertado! ¡Sabías que hoy tengo un examen muy importante!

—¡Oye no me culpes a mí! Traté de despertarte varías veces pero me ignoraste y seguiste durmiendo.

—¡Pues debiste intentar más!- gritó, agitando los brazos hacía atrás y dándole un manotazo a alguien que estaba sus espaldas.

—S-Señor Pullman...

—Joven Sinclair.- el señor Pullman se acomodó los anteojos, todavía un poco estrellados por la caída del día anterior, y ahora un poco chuecos en su cara larga. El profesor se los acomodó y frunció el ceñó, mientras apuntaba con una mano al salón de clase.

—Si ya terminó su demostración de... agresividad adolescente, pase al salón, el examen ya va a comenzar.

—Ah...claro, el examen, hehe.- Rob le lanzó una mirada angustiada a Charlene que le susurró algo así como "Buena suerte", y en seguida se metió al salón, yendo hacía su asiento. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. De lo que había alcanzado a leer la noche anterior de pronto sentía que ya no recordaba nada. De pronto se estaba quedado en blanco. Inhaló profundo, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo de su carrera matutina.

—El sistema circulatorio...-susurró para si mismo- La sangre es un tejido...Ventrículos...Eh...Agh... Vamos, yo leí todo eso, sólo tengo que recordar. Recuerda. Recuerda. Recuerda.- se golpeó contra la mesa de trabajo, si éso no despertaba repentinamente la fuente de sus conocimientos al menos podría quedar inconsciente para no tener que presentar el examen.

—Tranquilo, niño. ¿Intentas dejar tu frente estampada sobre la mesa?

Al levantar la vista se encontró con Spike, sentado delante de él, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué quieres, Spike?

—Bueno, además de tus cálidos saludos, me preguntaba si estarás listo para el examen.

—Agh.- Rob dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué tan agobiado, Skippy? ¿Te preocupa no sacar calíficación más alta?- dijo en un tono completamente burlón.

—Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

—¡Oye! Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, pero si no te interesa...

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? El examen está por comenzar, no hay tiempo para estudiar.

—¿Y quién está hablando de estudiar? Ubícate, Sinclair. No se necesita estudiar para obtener una buena nota.

—Pero entonces... ¿Cómo?

—Solamente hay que saber las respuestas correctas para las preguntas.- dijo, arrastrando la voz, con aire de astucia.

—Te refieres a ...¿Hacer trampa?.

—¡Hey! Baja la voz.- Spike miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no los habían escuchado, pero el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, revolviendo papeles, y el resto de la clase hacía tanto bullicio que nadie estaba presentándoles atención.

—Escucha, puede llamarlo "hacer trampa", o guía de estudios, o simplemente un poco de suerte.- susurró, inclinándose más sobre la mesa -Como sea ya no tendrás que preocuparte por no sacar la nota que quieres. ¿Capisci?

—No lo sé... Creo que está mal hacer trampa.

—Hay una línea muy delgada entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Una linea que sólo existe SI te atrapan. No vas a dañar a nadie, solamente estás...amh, mejorando tus posibilidades.

—Pero si hago trampa, incluso si no me atrapan, yo sabré que fue deshonesto.

—Umh.- Spike guiñó los ojos, irguiéndose sobre el asiento -Está bien, Sinclair. Es tu elección. Pero, eh, oye, estoy seguro de que no le mencionarás esto a nadie más, por tu propio bien. ¿Cierto?

—Ah...

—Eso pensé. Suerte con tu examen.- soltó con una sonrisa cansina, dándose la vuelta en su asiento. El señor Pullman se levantó del escritorio, con los exámenes en la mano y empezó a repartirlos a los alumnos.

Estaba siendo un día bastante malo para Robbie. Se había puesto tan nervioso durante el examen que ni siquiera creía que fuera a aprobarlo. No quería pensar en éso, pero la idea le saltaba a la mente en cualquier descuido.

Y había otra idea que también lo estaba mortificando, y era que quizá debía haber aceptado la oferta del tramposo de Spike.

Pero no. Claro que no. Al menos ahora le quedaba la satisfacción de haber defendido algo en lo que creía, aún cuando eso significara reprobar.

—¡Hey, Robbie! ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

Rob se detuvo y miró a un dinosaurio de cabeza alargada, con una gorra y una chamarra deportiva en color azul. También estaba en la clase de Ciencias del señor Pullman. Su nombre era Dave.

—Agh. Ni lo menciones. Fue espantoso.

—¿En serio?- preguntó Dave, con una sonrisa bonachona mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Robbie. -¿Qué pasó? Creí que te gustaba la ciencia y esas... cosas científicas.

—¡Me gustan! Es sólo que... ayer no pude estudiar lo suficiente, y me puse tan nervioso que lo olvidé todo.

—Eres un buen estudiante, Rob. No me parece que haya muchas posibilidades de que no apruebes el examen.

—¿Lo crees?... Bueno, tienes razón. Tal vez... tal vez todo está en mi mente. Si, tal vez me irá realmente bien.- sonrió, tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dave sonrió también al tiempo que asentía.

—Eso. Y si no, siempre puedes ir a la escuela de verano.

Robbie paró en seco y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya que sabes como animar a alguien. Dime algo, ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo al respecto? Tú ni siquiera estudias para los exámenes... Ah, no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo. Bueno, yo...- titubeó, rascándose la nuca y acomodándose la visera de la gorra. Pareció un poco nervioso al mirar al rededor, como temiendo que alguien los escuchara. Robbie lo observó impaciente, deseando que dijera lo que tenía que decir sin tanto preámbulo y misterio. Dave continuó hablando, tratando de hacerlo en voz baja.

—Biología no es mi mejor materia, tú lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé.

—Así que yo... tuve... amh... algo de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?

—De Spike ¿Sabes? 15.50$ por las respuestas del examen.

—¡Chispas, Dave! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer trampa?- exclamó Robbie, como si la confesión de Dave fuera realmente algo muy difícil de creer.

—Bueno...- comenzó Dave, pensando en la mejor manera de defenderse. -Necesito una buena nota.

—¡Todos la necesitamos!- Robbie alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y su amigo dio un paso atrás, temiendo de pronto ser golpeado. -¡Pero eso no significa que vayas y compres las respuestas! Es deshonesto, es inmoral, está mal y tú lo sabes.

—Si.- Dave lo miró con sus grandes ojos dormilones, cabizbajo, -Lo sé.

—Además 15$ es mucho dinero. ¿En qué estabas pensando?.

Dave sonrió tímidamente y al mirarse a los ojos ambos se echaron a reír.

El señor Pullman, envuelto en su bata blanca, se paseaba por el salón entregando los exámenes ya revisados a los estudiantes.

—Cindy, buen trabajo... Kevin, estudia más... ¡ah! señor Spike- el aludido sonrió ampliamente cuando el maestro se paró junto a él y le extendió la hoja de papel.

—Inesperado buen resultado.

—Fue pan comido.- respondió el chico, divertido, arrugando la hoja y lanzándola sobre la cabeza de Billy Melman.

—Umh, ahá.- el profesor se giró sobre sus talones, observando a Rob con detenimiento.

—Robert, un notable logro de tu parte.- Robbie dudó antes de tomar su examen, pero las púas de su cabeza se estiraron como espinas por la sorpresa al mirarlo.

—Una... ¿Una A+?

—Así es. Tienes la nota más alta de toda la clase. Quisiera hablar contigo al respecto después de clases si no te importa... ¡Muy bien, niños! Abran sus libros en la página 74: Supremacía del dinosaurio sobre el resto de las criaturas de la naturaleza.

—Increíble- musitó Rob, revizando con detenimiento su examen -¿Lo ves, Spike? No es necesario hacer trampa para obtener una buena nota.- soltó, sacudiendo la hoja, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios verdes. Spike se dio vuelta en el asiento para mirarlo mejor.

—Felicidades, nene. Debes sentirte como todo un genio.- la voz rasposa del más alto sonó al mismo tiempo infantil y burlona.

—Agh. Estás molesto por que yo tenía razón.

—No.- sus ojos amarillos se entornaron aburridos, y continuó hablando, suavemente. -No necesito que me des la razón. Tienes cerebro para la escuela, Sincalir. Pero no todos son como tú. Hay quienes si necesitan ayudan, y yo estoy ahí para brindárselas.

—Tú no das ayuda. La vendes. A 15.50$.

—Bueno, es un trato justo. Ellos pasan el examen yo obtengo algo de dinero. Se llama oferta y demanda. Todos ganan algo.

—Si, claro.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Sinclair? No te afecta a ti. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Y aún así te metes constantemente en mis asuntos. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué?

—Te equivocas. No me interesan tus sucios asuntos. Sólo intentaba probar un punto. Sé que no me equivoco respecto a que hacer trampa está mal. Creo que lo que haces está mal. Los chicos deberían poder pasar sus exámenes por si solos, si estudian lo suficiente y lo intentan.

—Si, como tú ayer, que intentabas fundir tu cabeza con la mesa para evitar la prueba. Eso se llama "tener confianza en ti mismo".

—¡Está bien! Lo acepto, estaba nervioso, pero aún así lo hice por mi mismo y todo salió bien. No necesité de tu "ayuda".

Rob miró al frente, esperando que la intensidad de su última frase no hubiera llamado la atención del maestro, pero este parecía muy concentrado en explicar como los dinosaurios de dos patas habían logrado dominar a los de cuatro patas. Luego el chico se volvió y miró a Spike, quien lo observaba fijamente, expectante Rob se preguntó si no abría ido demasiado lejos hablándole de aquella manera. Era la primera vez que hablaban tanto, y más que una conversación se sentía como si estuviera compitiendo con Spike por tener la razón.

Pero el dinosaurio espinoso sonrió, con una expresión de extraña satisfacción.

—Eres bastante necio ¿verdad, niño? Está bien, si dices que no necesitas mi ayuda.

Spike se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Y de igual forma Rob no habría sabido que más decir.

Cuando la clase terminó, se quedó en su lugar, esperando que todos salieran para acercarse a la mesa del profesor, que le dirigió una mirada severa en cuanto lo vio aproximarse.

—Quiero hablarte sobre tu calificación, Robert.

—¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno, los exámenes finales son difíciles y el no aprobar uno por lo general tiene como consecuencia la escuela de verano. Pero tú siempre has sido un buen estudiante, normalmente no esperaría de ti otra cosa que trabajo duro y mucho estudio, sin embargo, tengo razones para sospechar que hay algo acerca de este examen que está muy mal.

—Ah... lo siento. No comprendo lo que trata de decir.

— ¿Hay algo que tú puedas decirme al respecto?

—Amh, no lo sé.- el chico se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, sintiéndose de pronto un poco incómodo- Ah, a mi también me sorprendió el resultado de mi examen. Creí que no lograría aprobar, pero al final resultó que todo ese conocimiento estaba en mi cabeza.

—Ah ¿Si? Y supongo que el tener la hoja de respuestas del examen no tuvo nada que ver ¿No?

—¿¡Qué!? No entiendo de qué está hablando.

—Di la verdad, Robert . ¿Tomaste la hoja de respuestas del examen el día que me entregaste las hojas que había perdido?-

—¡Claro que no! Sr. Pullman, esto debe ser una equivocación. ¡Yo no vi las respuestas del examen!.

—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas tus respuestas bien planteadas y satisfactoriamente detalladas, justo después de que me entregaras las hojas de exámenes, entre las cuales se encontraban la hoja de respuestas? La cual por cierto debo señalar que se perdió luego de que pasara por tus manos.

—No lo sé, amh... ¿Buena retención?

El profesor puso las manos sobre el escritorio y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Le diste las respuestas a alguien más? ¿Personas que normalmente no aprueban exámenes? Quiero saber el nombre de todos los implicados.- exigió, con un dedo acusador apuntando al desconcertado chico.

—N-No sé de qué me está hablando. ¡En serio!

—Umh. Lo siento, Robert, pero me temo que si no tienes forma de probar que no hiciste trampa en el examen tendré que ponerte una nota reprobatoria.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sr. Pullman ¡Eso no es justo!.

—Retírate.

—P-pero... pero...

—Fuera.

El chico se vio guiado contra su voluntad hasta la puerta, la que se cerró en su cara, dejándolo en el pasillo, aturdido y desconcertado.

—Pero... ¡Rayos!.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No!

—¡Quédate quieto mientras te baño!- gruñó Earl Sinclair, el padre de los Sinclair, un dinosaurio robusto de piel verde y oscura, vestido con una camisa roja a cuadros y un delantal amarillo encima para evitar mojarse mientras intentaba meter al bebé en el lava trastes, pero el pequeño dinosaurio rosa se sujetaba de la camisa, el rostro y el cuello de su padre y a todo lo que tuviera a mano, gritando histérico que no quería bañarse.

Fran miraba indiferente, desde la mesa, esperando el momento en que su esposo espabilara y lograra controlar a su propio hijo.

—Pensé que habías dicho que cualquiera podía hacer el sencillo trabajo de la casa y cuidar de los hijos, Earl.- dijo ella, en un tono frío y reprochante.

Habían estado discutiendo sobre el nivel de dificultad que presentaba ocuparse únicamente de las tareas de la casa, o más bien, Earl había soltado su opinión de que las tareas domésticas no eran un trabajo real, y Fran lo había mirado con ganas de estrangularlo, y finalmente, ella le había dejado la tarea de bañar al bebé ya que le parecía una tarea tan extremadamente sencilla.

Earl le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su esposa y giró de nuevo hacia el lava trastes, sin ganas de renunciar a su orgullo. No podía ser tan difícil lavar al bebé ¿Cierto? Si Fran lo hacía no podía ser tan difícil para él, que era el poderoso megalosaurio. Aun que claro, aquel tipo de trabajo era de hembras, en realidad no tendría por que hacerlo para demostrar nada. ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?

¿Por qué se molestaba con aquellas nimiedades cuando podría estar viendo televisión?

Se volvió una vez más hacia Fran, esperando poder expresar algún tipo de queja que lo librara de aquel penoso trabajo, pero la mirada de ceño fruncido y un ligero bramido de su mujer bastaron para acallar cualquier protesta antes de que empezara.

Earl masculló algo entre dientes, sujetando con determinación al bebé, que lo golpeó con su cola varias veces, pero finalmente pudo ponerlo dentro del espacio hondo lleno de agua, aun que no se esperaba que en cuanto estuviera en el agua, el chico comenzaría a chapotear, mojándolo todo.

—¡Oye, estate quieto!

El bebé se quedó quieto, mirándolo desafiante.

—¡No la mamá!- exclamó finalmente, echándose a reír mientras agitaba las manos y la cola en el agua, haciéndola saltar en todas direcciones.

—Resulta no ser un trabajo TAN fácil. ¿Cierto, Earl?

Fran se puso de pie y se hizo espacio frente al fregadero. El macho se movió a un lado, mirando como el bebé se tranquilizaba, dejando que ella lo bañara.

—Para ti es sencillo por que es trabajo de hembras.

En ese momento Earl se enteró de que debía alejarse al escuchar el gruñido gutural de Fran.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y se cerró con igual fuerza. Robbie acababa de entrar, y murmuraba algo para si, irritado.

—Y ¿Cómo le fue hoy en la escuela al imponente primogénito de esta familia?- dijo Earl, con una sonrisa bonachona, cruzando la cocina con una toalla en las manos.

—Mal.

—¿Sucedió algo malo en la escuela, hijo? - Fran sacó al bebé de la improvisada bañera, envuelto en una toalla con gorrito.

—Vamos, basta, Fran. No atosigues al muchacho con preguntas. Que nos lo diga cuando se sienta listo.

Earl se balanceó sobre sus gruesas patas hasta la mesa, donde su hijo se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, y le miró espectante del momento en que estuviera listo para decirles lo que le pasaba. Lo que esperaba que fuera dentro de los siguientes cinco segundos.

—Y bien... ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió el intrigado Earl.

—Pasó...-Rob tomó bastante aire antes de continuar- ¡Pasó que obtuve una nota excelente en mi examen de ciencias!.

—Eso es maravilloso...

—¡No!¡No lo es, mama! ¡El señor Pullman decidió quitarme la calificación por que piensa que hice trampa en el examen Ahora voy a reprobar y tendré que ir a la escuela de verano.

—¿Hiciste trampa en el examen - preguntó Earl. Rob lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Claro que no, papá!

—Bueno, si se trata de una equivocación deberías hablarlo con tu profesor, hijo.- sugirió Fran, acomodando al bebé en la sillita alta y poniéndole un biberón con jugo en la mano.

—Hablé con él, pero está convencido de que robé las respuestas del examen.

—Bueno ¿Por qué cree éso?.

—Por que recogí las hojas de los exámenes que él había perdido, y ahora no encuentra la hoja de respuestas ¡Y piensa que yo la tomé!

—Bien... ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Ahh... agh, no lo sé. Supongo... que iré a la escuela de verano...

—Robbie, no puedo creer que te des por vencido tan pronto.

—Mamá, no entiendes. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, el señor Pullman no cambiará de opinión.

—Bueno, si está convencido de que hiciste trampa y no puedes probar lo contrario, pídele repetir el examen.

—Bien... esa es una buena idea, mamá.

—Que tu padre te acompañe, quizá tu profesor se porte más accesible si un adulto responsable habla con él.

—Si... ¿Qué?- ambos, padre e hijo se giraron para mirarla, sorprendidos.

—Eh...Fran, cielito, yo no puedo. Tengo que trabajar.- Earl se apresuró a excusarse para zafarse del compromiso.

—Puedes pedirle permiso al señor Richfield para salir temprano. Él también es padre, estoy segura que entenderá.

—Fran, si le pido permiso al señor Richfield para salir temprano para ir a la escuela de Robbie a hablar con el profesor, yo necesitaré que alguien vaya a hablar con el señor Richfield sobre por qué no debe despedirme.

—Oh, Earl, no seas ridículo.- Fran se llevó las manos a la cintura y rodó los ojos.

—¡E-es que no lo conoces, Fran! Él le arranca las entrañas a la gente por menos que eso.

—Bien, entonces ve en tu hora del almuerzo.

—¡Pero esa es la hora en la que almuerzo! Si no, no se llamaría "hora del almuerzo".

—¡No! Se llamaría "hora de ser un buen padre". Earl, no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación, cuando uno de tus hijos está en problemas deberías ser el primero en ir a socorrerlo.

—Mamá, en serio no es necesario que papá vaya a la escuela.

—¿Lo ves, Fran? El chico puede hacerse cargo de la situación, después de todo ya es un joven hecho y derecho que sabe lo que hace.

—Si.- apoyó Robbie, mientras su madre fulminaba a Earl con sus ojos penetrantes y amenazadores.

—Vas a ir a la escuela y hablarás con el profesor sobre esto. ¡Es tu obligación como padre! Tu hijo necesita ayuda ¿Vas a darle la espalda?

—Ah...- los labios gruesos de Earl se entreabrieron, y su papada tembló. -Bien. ¡Iré! Pero si eso empeora de algún modo toda esta situación la culpa será tuya, mujer.

Rob se hundió en la silla, sintiéndose peor que cuando había llegado.

Cuando Rob se levantó esa mañana se sintió inusualmente cansado. Ese abría sido uno de esos días perfectos para que un volcán hiciera erupción y la ciudad desapareciera bajo dos metros de lava, o que una estampida de cuadrúpedos locos destruyera la escuela.

Pero al asomarse por la ventana vio un cielo matutino naranja, limpio y despejado, y las calles quietas y aburridas del suburbio no anunciaban ninguna estampida salvaje.

—Buenos días.- gruñó desanimado, sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

—Buenos días, hijo.- respondió Fran, que ya se encontraba atareada tras la barra de la cocina. -¿Estás listo?

—Si, más o menos.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves decaído.

—Creo... creo que me estoy enfermando. Quizá debería quedarme en casa hoy y descansar.

—Robbie, no puedes eludir los problemas, fingiendo que estás enfermo.

—No intento eludir los problemas. Intento eludir que papá vaya a hacerlos más grandes.

—Sé que tu padre puede parecer torpe a veces, pero te aseguro que es muy bueno hablando con las personas. Quizá él logre hacer que tu maestro reconsidere lo de tu examen.

—Si, pero... Quiero poder hacerme cargo por mi mismo. Es decir, ya no soy un niño.

—Robbie, no tiene nada de malo dejar que tu familia te apoye cuando lo necesitas. Aún cuando creces y te haces adulto necesitas tener a alguien que te respalde.

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

—Es tu decisión, hijo.

—Bien.- el joven dinosaurio se levantó, preparado para irse.

—Robbie, el desayuno.

—No tengo hambre, comeré algo en la escuela.

Rob cruzó la sala, yendo hacia la puerta. Earl lo interceptó al pie de la escalera.

—Ah. Papá, sobre lo de hoy...

—Eh, si, escucha hijo. Sé que ya eres un adolescente, y que a los adolescentes les gusta resolver los problemas a su modo, y que lo que menos quieren es tener a los padres alrededor todo el tiempo, involucrándose, así que ese asunto de tu escuela, estaba pensando que ya que pareces estar renuente de que me presente ahí a hablar con tu maestro y como yo tengo sólo una hora para almorzar, quizá podríamos decirle a tu madre que hicimos lo que ella nos dijo que hiciéramos sin tener que hacerlo.

Robbie alzó las cejas, y se acomodó la mochila al hombro.

—¿Te refieres a qué me ocupe del asunto yo mismo y le diga a mamá que fuiste a hablar con el señor Pullman?

—Ehm...pues... si. Si te parece.

—Claro.- el chico se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta.

—¡Hey, Rob! ¿Qué tal?

—Ah,hola, Dave.

El dinosaurio de gorra y chamarra deportiva apareció entre los árboles, y se unió a Robbie de camino a la escuela.

—¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

—Nada.- Robbie pateó una piedra, volviendo a sentirse enojado. Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar. -El señor Pullman cree que hice trampa en el examen, así que va a anular mi calificación.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que mala suerte!

—Si, lo sé. Traté de hablar con él, pero si no puedo probar que no hice trampa no va a creerme. Y todo por que le devolví los exámenes que había dejado olvidados y la hoja de respuestas se perdió.

—¿La hoja de respuestas? ¿Te refieres a la hoja que tiene Spike?

—Si, es... Un momento.- el chico se detuvo dando un saltito y miró a Dave como si acabara de encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Por un momento creyó que así era. -El que tomó las respuestas fue Spike. ¡Él fue el que hizo trampa! ¡Si se lo explico al maestro seguro entenderá!

—Emh, claro. Sólo hay un problema, si se lo dices al maestro, Spike te matará.


End file.
